


Tim Drake One-Shots

by robinlikeitshot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: !!!, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Murder, One-Shots, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake is Red X, most of these are prtty angsty huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlikeitshot/pseuds/robinlikeitshot
Summary: A collection of one-shots concerning one tim drake---Latest:He’d never thought he’d sympathize with the Red Hood, but here he is, holding a knife to Captain Boomerang’s throat, heartbeat completely steady.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Red Court

**Author's Note:**

> like the title suggests, this basically a place for me to keep all my tim one shots that dont really have much follow up to them. if u like one of them, and want me to continue it, my tumblr requests are always open  
> enjoy:)

The clock wouldn’t stop ticking.

That was probably the worst part of the tragedy, the realization that even though the world had stilled, time had stopped in its wake, everyone else kept on moving. That it was a normal day, normal for everyone but him and the man lying on the floor with a bullet in their brain.

The worst part was that it highlighted the fact that _nothing had changed_. The weight of the gun in his hand didn’t change, the draft coming from the open window still whipped his hair into a tangled mess.

His hands didn’t shake. He felt like they should be shaking. Should be different, changed after what he just did. The orders he carried out.

He’s still standing there, completely frozen, when Hood walks in. The heavy weight of his gloved hand steadying him as he gently takes the weapon from his hands.

“It gets easier,” he murmurs, and Tim believes him.

Because what else can he do?

Red Robin pulls out his grapple, eyes not leaving the man in front of him. One of the men who’d brought supplies for the Joker when he’d tortured Tim. He’d been working for Penguin when the Red Hood had placed a bright red X on his head.

He’d ordered hits on people before, been the mastermind behind a thousand different plots to spread the Red Court’s influence over Gotham. Yet this was different.

This was personal.

“Okay.”


	2. Boomerang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim contemplates on killing Boomerang (based on Red Robin #26).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is just me being salty about how the red robin run ended(aka i know its imp to his character development and conclusion and all with his morally ambiguous shtick coming to an end, but god do i wish he'd just killed harkness)

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

His search for Bruce had thrust him into the gray area, yet he’d kept his head above it, managing to get one over the Demon’s head and destroy the Council of Spiders. And even when he was knee-deep in contingencies, he didn’t kill.

Boomerang was different. But in the end, he still didn’t kill him. He saved his father’s murderer. He should feel proud, pride at having been able to keep up Batman’s rule, but Bruce’s words still lingered in his mind.

What about tomorrow? Because saving Harkness had been impulsive, a split-second decision to not compromise his morals. But now, the more he thought about it, the more he thought about his carefully set plan, he can’t figure out why he shouldn’t have. 

Batman locked up Rouges every month, and they still kept coming back, killing tens to hundreds of people. 

He’d never thought he’d sympathize with the Red Hood, but here he is, holding a knife to Captain Boomerang’s throat, heartbeat completely steady.

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any suggestions or prompts, feel free to leave them down below:)


End file.
